Tycoon Effect
by Zomvee
Summary: What is the Tycoon Effect, simply put it is someone who is a tycoon in the Mass Effect age. So don't be afraid of the change that you about to see in the world, embrace it and say you are apart of me, there is no denying that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story but my first ME, so to you ME fans go easy on me, please. This story will be based on a Tycoon pov of Paragon Reinterpretations by MB18932 so credit to him for this version of ME verse. Since this is a Tycoon based story I will most likely need help in that part and in the writing department, grammar, punctuation, spelling and of course using the right words. The next chapter this will be starting during the Steam Age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. The series is the property of Bioware and EA.

* * *

Tell me if you've heard this tale before. A young species develops and grows, tentatively reaching into the empty space past its own atmosphere. Wonder and excitement follow the discovery as proof of a long dead race. The species, emboldened and enabled by the discovery and technology within. expands even further across the stars and the galaxy itself. It settles colonies, it explores, and for a generation it is in a golden age of discovery and peace.

And then it makes First Contact, and this golden age expands twenty fold.

If you identified this new species as Humanity, your are correct. And happily, you every expectation shall be exceeded: for first impressions are everything, and few species could have given a better first impression than the Asari, a people whose dreadnoughts, weapons of unparalleled destruction and horror, looked like works of art. Shanx was not the first battle against an extra terrestrial assault by the Turain Hierarchy seeking to enforce its laws or by slave lusting Batarians seeking to expand their power and influence, but the ground on when humans met those who would lift them into a new world of wonder, and in time would become their greatest friend and ally. and General Williams was not dragged in chains to a court martial by a victorious Alliance, but was praised and rewarded for possessing the clearness of mind to bring his terrified men to heel and not launching an unwarranted assault upon the newcomers.

The technological catch ups were, by all accounts, miraculous, for a species with barely 15 years into the studying of the Mass Effect suddenly encountered and adapted the machines and methods of another who had hundreds, if not thousands, of years to refine it. There was barely a thought of violent action against the other species the humans soon met. The long time dream of a multi-race community that had possessed the species in recent times had been proven long since true and the humans, now fully united under its System Alliance, joined it without hesitation or reserve, eager to share in this incredible new existence it found itself in.

It was the single brightest time in human history. This is the catalyst that change and defined the Human race as it emerged on the galactic stage. This is, ultimately, a happy story, a story of glory. It is, at heart, a Paragon's story, of one race rising up to prove its worth to its new home.

This is First Contact, and, for once, it was thoroughly pleasant, and did not result in the point of view of a family of tycoons.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was at least 99.98% from MB18932 first chapter of Paragon Reinterpretations, the last 0.02% was from me and that begins at, From-tycoons. This story will be based in the Paragon Reinterpretations AU and be a tycoon version and it will be a multi-person POV, so that's going to be hard. If you want to be my beta for this story or for any current and future stories please PM or if you have an idea who will beta this story or others please inform me by PM. This is the first chapter and the next chapter will most likely not be on here for maybe a month or two, currently writing the 2nd chapters to this before I go back to my first story.


	2. The Start of a Dynasty

**A/N: I wasn't able to write this story from the Steam Age unfortunately, so I will be starting it in the beginning, or close to it, of the Human usage of Element Zero. But I might try to do it again when my writing abilities are far better then their are right now.**

_**2103-2150: The Start of a Dynasty**_

In the year 2103, the first colony on Mars is Lowell City and with it the company known as Ace Shipping and Transport came into existence. The first route that it made was from the Terran (Earth) city of London to Lowell City, the cargo was 500 tons of food items, livestock's, and 23 passengers. With the first route it enshared that AST will be able to by another starship to transport with an 4 and a half years.

2110 is view as a mile stone to the company known as Ace Shipping and Transport for a number of reasons. The first one is that they reach the 1.3 Trillion dollars that their had set for themselves so their could expand into different industries beside Shipping and Transportation. The second reason was because they started a mining station in the asteroid belt, to mine for Iron, Uranium, Lithium, and other metals. And the third reason is because they bought their tenth ship for their company that was used for capturing and mining of asteroids.

In the year 2130, Ace Shipping and Transport starts researching in the cloning process, creation of an AI, and construction. The first Human clone they had created was name Kan Suuta in honor of Ace Suuta heritage, the founder of AST, but the clone died after 5 years. While the cloning process had some breakthroughs the AI creation was stuck until the year 2140 when they created a VI program that was close as they got to an AI. And in the construction part of their business they first started to build Apartments so they could have a steady income but in the year 2132 they started a project called SPIVF's or known as Self Powered Indoor Vertical Farms.

The year 2132 was the start of Project SPIVF, which stands for Self Powered Indoor Vertical Farms. What that means is that those farms don't relay on the city/plant grid to power itself, not to mention that it is far more efficient to grow compared with growing it with 10 acres worth of land on one acre on multiple levels. June is the start of the first building that will be the prototype of the SPIVF's that is 10 stories tall, the next stage will be doing 20 floors and then doubling it till it reaches the maximum height of the construction technology of that period.

The year 2137 is the year that the Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn. In the next year AST will be a compator in the Helium-3 fuel industry.

In the year 2140 AST starts the construction of a Colony class ship, this class of ships are meant to colonize of planets while giving the colonies a economy before the the colony itself can get an economy up and running, but it will take 11 years to finish because of the discovery of Element Zero. On the 1st day of April AST put on hold on trying to create a true AI because they couldn't figure it out and that the tech they needed was no in existent, yet, but they did create the first version of VI's and the first version name was Miko because of her looking like a shrine maiden. IN related news AST starts the project that will be know as Quantum Act. The Project Quantum Act, main mission is to create the first Quantum Computer and program, with this they believe they could probably create the first true AI's.

2148 is a landmark in Human history, because of the discover of Prothean ruins at Promethei Planum on Mars. With its discover came a wave of shock, excitement, and histyria from the majority of people. The cloning process by AST is getting better so far their been able to make a clone live a little bit over 12 years and the first one to do so was named Tenpi Uta, it will take many more years if not decades to make a truly stable clone.

2149 Partial Translation of the Prothean data leads humans to the uses of Element Zero and because of this the Colony class ships that AST is currently building is stop to slightly redesign it for the use of E-zero. In October full translation of the Prothean archives leads humans to discover that Charon is a Mass Relay and because of this the System Alliance is founded to coordinate exploration and colonization of extra-solar worlds by Mass Relays. By November the System Alliance started construction of two ships the SA Enterprise and SA Harmony, the two first ships were of the class Voyager. The Voyage class ships are only 78 meters in length and was design more for speed and mobility then anything else and what comes secondly was detection capabilities.

2150 The first ships to pass the Charon Relay are the SA Enterprise and SA Harmony, their mission is to map out the other side and to green flag worlds that can be colonize easily.

**Very Important Author Note: I had to reedit this chapter slightly so I could make it sound/flow better to me nothing big happen save for the addition of the year 2132 and adding some more words to 2140.**

**A/N: As you can see I couldn't really do what MB18932 did with his story for the reason is because I can't seem to really be able to yet. Kan Suuta translates from Japanese to English is First Many or First of Many and Tenpi Uta means Sun Song. This is the website that I used www . freedict onldict / jap . html. I do hope you had some fun while reading this chapter please do review it. I do know I misspelled a few words if you know how to spell them please do inform me.**


End file.
